


like the rain to the sea

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has different plans for their prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the rain to the sea

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to our heaven: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5765659
> 
> 1.3k, romance/fluff, highschool!au, 1940s america!au

He stares silently at the small ladybug making its way across his loafers, the bright red a stark contrast to the boring brown leather. The insect crawls almost leisurely, as if inspecting the surface, before heading down the slope and into the grass at his feet. The wind tousles his dark hair, and he reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, closing his eyes and enjoying the spring breeze. It’s a nice, sunny day with clear skies and fresh air.

“Having fun?” a voice suddenly whispers in his ear, and Kyungsoo nearly jumps a foot into the air, holding a hand to his chest as he glances back to see a grinning Jongin.

“You scared me!” Kyungsoo glares, feeling betrayed by the other boy. Jongin just snickers before plopping down onto the grass beside him.

“Sorry that I’m late. I got held up by Tiffany again. She keeps asking me to go to prom with her,” Jongin huffs with a scowl. “I told her that I’m not going already.”

Kyungsoo looks up at the slightly taller boy, admiring his handsome profile and sun-kissed skin. He sure is the looker of their school, one of the most desired boys that the girls follow around with hearts in their eyes. Kyungsoo had been among them once, in secret, always admiring Jongin from afar. But now that Jongin is his and his alone, although a secret kept between them, he is no longer just an admirer.

Leaning his head against Jongin’s shoulder, Kyungsoo sighs. “You should go, Jongin, with your friends, at least. It’s senior year, and I don’t want to be the one to hold you back.” He didn’t want to go just because he wasn’t generally received well by the student body, and Jongin is really his only friend. The latter suggested going together, but Kyungsoo instantly shot that idea down. It wasn’t safe. The only safe place they had was write here, in the small field behind the bleachers.

Jongin looks at him, staying silent as he pulls at the grass in front of them absentmindedly. “I want to go with you though, Kyungsoo.” There’s a pout on his lips, and Kyungsoo gets the urge to kiss it away, so he does just that, leaning up and kissing that frown away chastely.

“I wish I could, but really, go without me. You’ll have fun with your friends,” Kyungsoo repeats, hand reaching up to smooth through Jongin’s gelled back hair. Almond-shaped mocha eyes stare back at him, and then Jongin is letting out a whine with pursed lips, digging his heels into the ground before wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Let go!” Kyungsoo laughs, squirming as Jongin pulls him into his lap, hugging him close and rubbing his nose into the crook of his neck stupidly. “Jongin!”

The handsome jock falls back into the grass with a proud grin, dragging Kyungsoo down with him and holding him to his chest. Kyungsoo tries to wriggle out of his grasp, trying to seem angry even though giggles are escaping from his lips. Eventually, he gives up and settles to lay his ear over Jongin’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as his hands move to grasp the fabric of the other’s letterman jacket.

“I’ll go to prom, but only if you do something for me afterwards,” Jongin replies after a moment, looking at Kyungsoo when he raises his head.

“Do what?”

Jongin tucks that stubborn lock of raven hair behind Kyungsoo’s ear. “Dance with me.”

 

A week later, Kyungsoo opens his front door close to midnight and finds Jongin standing on the steps, wearing the tux he wore to prom, while Kyungsoo is clad in his pajamas. He blinks at the sight of his boyfriend, rubbing his eyes just to make sure he was seeing right.

“You were serious?” he blinks.

“Of course!” Jongin looks betrayed that Kyungsoo would even think he was lying before. “Let me in. They might still be playing some tunes on the radio.” He doesn’t even wait for Kyungsoo to answer, walking in the doorway and past Kyungsoo.

“My parents are sleeping, though. We have to be quiet, Jongin,” Kyungsoo shushes him, voice too loud for his liking.

“Sure, sure,” Jongin says nonchalantly, strolling over to their radio that sits in the corner of the room. He’s spent the night here many times as Kyungsoo’s “friend” and knows just how to work the Do’s radio. The taller man fiddles with the device for a minute or two before the static is drowned out by a soft, sweet melody playing. He lowers the volume, turning to Kyungsoo with an expectant gaze.

It’s obvious that Kyungsoo is hesitant and embarrassed as he steps closer, hands clutched together in front of him nervously as he shuffles forward. Jongin just smiles at him, reaching out and smoothing down Kyungsoo’s unkempt dark hair, messy from the hour or two he spent asleep.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs, and Kyungsoo’s cheeks become pink in response.

“I don’t know how to dance, Jongin,” Kyungsoo confesses as Jongin grabs a hold of his hands and moves to place them around his neck. His boyfriend doesn’t reply and instead rests his own hands on Kyungsoo’s waist, purposefully pulling him closer.

“It’s okay. We can just sway,” Jongin chuckles, leading the other boy into a gentle movement. “Close your eyes, Kyungsoo.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

Kyungsoo looks at him suspiciously but does as told, shutting his eyes and leaning close to lay his head on Jongin’s shoulder, essentially pressed against the other teen now. He hears Jongin sigh and then feels a kissed being pressed to his temple, and Kyungsoo feels all warm and fuzzy, heart doing backflips.

“So, imagine, we’re at prom,” Kyungsoo interrupts with a snort as he listens. “It’s held in the gymnasium, and you’re dressed in a nice suit with your hair slicked back nicely. The band starts to play a soft song, and you turn around and there I am, looking handsome as always.” Jongin grins to himself. “I ask you to dance, and in the middle of the crowd, where everyone can see, I kiss you gently. No one bats an eyelash because we’re in love, and that’s all that matters.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers linger on the nape of Jongin’s neck as he takes in the words, imagining a better heaven with him. They’ve been doing this a lot lately, as the stress of decision-making weighs down on them. Jongin has had an offer from a prestigious university for a football scholarship, and he has to reply to them soon. But accepting that will mean moving away and leaving Kyungsoo alone in this unforgiving small town. Kyungsoo has no plans after graduation. His family doesn’t have much money in the first place. He doesn’t want Jongin to leave him, but he also doesn’t want to hold him back from his dreams.

But none of that matters tonight.

He pulls away, opening his eyes to look up at Jongin. “How did you kiss me?” Kyungsoo’s lips stretch into a heart, small dimples appearing in his cheeks.

His boyfriend smirks, a hand tracing up Kyungsoo’s side until his palm cups his cheek, thumb tracing the arc of his cheekbone. He leans down until their noses are brushing and murmurs, “like this.”

Kyungsoo’s hands move to grip the fabric clinging to Jongin’s shoulders as he’s kissed. It’s been far too long since they’ve been able to kiss deeply like this, only being able to sneak chaste kisses in fear of being seen. He can feel Jongin’s love and adoration as their lips move, and it causes his heart to palpitate. Kyungsoo still can’t believe that Jongin ever grew to return his feelings, let alone notice him. He thanks the stars every day for the other boy. He’s brightened up Kyungsoo’s world since day one.

When they pull away, they’re both breathless. Jongin rests his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, eyes fluttering open to see wide eyes staring right back at him.

“I love you, Kyungsoo. It’s probably a bit much, but it’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks if you liked!


End file.
